AMANTE MUERTO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: GrimxMandy. Lemon (?) ¿Quien puede enamorarse de la persona que más te a humillado y maltratado? ¿De quién te convirtió en la burla del inframundo? ¿De quien prácticamente con base de engaños te a secuestrado? ¿De quién te trata peor que a un esclavo? ¿De quién solo te ve como su propiedad? ¿Propiedad? Ese día de verano lo termine de comprobar.


_**Hola lindos. Esta es otra locura mia. Para los que han leido varios de mis fics sabran que me atraen las parejas raras y desde hace mucho queria escribir lemon de esta apesar de lo tonto que paresca X3 y una talentosa colega de la pag me ispiro a esta locura con una escena de su genial fic "Cuando un Idiota Mago Volvio" por lo tanto este fic es tuyo mi linda "Vikipaxa"**_

_**Aviso: GrimxMandy, Necrofilia, esta cursi y raro.**_

_**Nota: Doy una logica muy tonta y loca en el lemon XD pero recuerden que en el mundo de los fics todo es posible asi que habran su mente OuO y solo es por diversion n.n**_

_**Aclaro que me refiero a Grim como Puro Hueso y el narrar todo desde su punto de vista.**_

_**Las sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy es propiedad de Maxwell Atoms, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"AMANTE MUERTO"**

¿Amante? Cual será el significado de esa palabra de seis letras. Un amante puede ser visto como el que se divierte cuando el esposo no está presente, el que es capaz de hacer a esa esposa vibra y explotar en pasión como ese mequetrefe de esposo jamás lo lograra, el cínico que junto a su pasión del momento de su querida le pegan un par de cuernos en la frente al señor de la casa. Eso es un amante, él que no tiene que mantener económicamente un hogar y quizás solo pagar la cuenta del motel de alta oh baja cálida, da igual si solo será para un momento de gozar: Diversión, lujuria, pasión, cinismo, maldito perro que mansilla la pureza de un sagrado matrimonio, eso es un amante.

Pero es mucho más que eso, ameno en mi caso. Ser el amante es soportar saber que la única mujer que en mi inmortal existencia e amado duerma todas las noches junto a otro, soportar que lleve su apellido en lugar del mío, saber que él tiene la propiedad de llamarla mía, ese tonto con los cuernos que le llegan hasta el techo tiene la dicha que yo nunca tendré de ser su "Esposo"

Cualquiera diría que el amante se lleva la mejor parte y en la mayoría de los casos lo es pero no en el mío ya que esa sombría mujer de la que me enamore es mi agonía, muchos amantes viven la locura de un momento de una calentura con esa casada que será una más en su lista de aventuras, en cambio yo amo con toda mi existencia a esa rubia que desde su niñez me esclavizo, y ese amor enfermizo que desarrolle por ella y su esencia malévola asido lo que me ase mendigar las migajas de su cariño aceptando ser el segundo en su habitación donde cuando ese tonto de Irwin no está le hago el Amor.

Recuerdo que cuando era una chica de veinte de edad yo ya estaba consciente de mis sentimientos por ella aun que me tarde demasiado en aceptarlo porque, ¿Quien puede enamorarse de la persona que más te a humillado y maltratado?, ¿De quién te convirtió en la burla del inframundo?, ¿De quien prácticamente con base de engaños te a secuestrado?, ¿De quién te trata peor que a un esclavo?, ¿De quién solo te ve como su propiedad?. ¿Propiedad? Ese día de verano lo termine de comprobar.

* * *

Estaba agotado de estar jugando (Obligatoriamente) con Billy a los castillos de lodo, cierto que ya era un joven de veinte años pero madurar es algo que jamás en esa cabeza de aire llegaría a pasar. Acababa de limpiar los rastros de lodo de mi toga, debía pensar en que le daría a esa joven fría del demonio siendo mañana su cumple años numero veintiuno, es demasiado difícil regalarle algo a una persona tan calculadora como ella.

Me dispuse a caminar a la sala de la casa de Billy a empezar hacer la limpieza mientras pensaba, cuando llegue coloque mi hoz en el sofá, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por...

—Puro Hueso.

Esa temible voz tétrica que de un día para otro dejo de ser lo más odiado para ser lo más presiado que pudiera escuchar. Me voltee cruzando mi muerta mirada con la imagen de mi musa del mal con su cabellera rubia crecida hasta la cintura y su bello cuerpo desarrollado como cualquier joven de su edad pero para mí mucho más atrayente por su exquisita piel pálida y sus penetrantes ojos negros, sublimes tinieblas que me envuelven perdiéndome en verlas.

Este día usaba una corta falda lisa de vestir de un profundo color negro como sus ojos, junto a una blusa formal de botones extrañamente del que es su color favorito rosa, su calzado era elegante pero sin tacón alto ni bajo, tenía un inmenso bríllo por lo lustrado de esos zapatos negros. Estoy consciente que Mandy con su intelecto tan amplio terminara en la política con eso que se le da lo de manipular masas.

—D.. Dime Mandy.

Le pregunte suplicándole a mi ser no estar sonrojado por su presencia frente a mi, soy un pobre iluso que se atreve a pensar con la misma ingenuidad de Billy que esa fría mente aun no sabe de lo que siento por su ser.

—Como sabes mañana es mi cumple años y no quiero que cometas la misma tontería del año pasado de regalarme algo bobo como ese diario.

—Por nada Mandy, tarde horas eligiendo el que podría gustarte y tu solo lo bótate a la basura al verlo.

Esa vez si me dolió tanto que no apreciara el detalle y me viera con su típica mirada que solo me dice lo patético que soy sin necesidad de palabras. Veo que levanta una ceja se que está a punto de decirme un insulto.

—Por favor Huesos que tipo de idiota escribiría sus secretos en un cuaderno para que cualquiera los leyera.

Bueno eso tiene sentido pero aun así hubiera querido que lo conservara sino que lo desecho como si nada, me toco buscarlo en la basura y desahogar mi sinsabor en él como consuelo. La miro molesto cosa que jamás la intimidad.

—Así que este año yo te diré que quiero de regalo y lo quiero adelantado, mejor dicho ahora.

—Y se puede saber niñit... jovencita tonta, ¿De dónde lo sacaría ahora?.

Sin cambiar su indiferente expresión en el rostro me empujo a una de las paredes de la sala y topo amenazantemente su cuerpo al mío, pensé que mi nuevo sonrojo no podría crecer pero lo hizo al sentir que la que por broma del destino es mi dueña besaba con sus deseables labios carnosos sabor cereza los huesudos míos sabor azufre, quede plenamente impactado.

Pero esa sensación de tener su cuerpo sometiendo el muerto mío contra esa pared de la sala, de sus suaves manos aferrándose a mi pecho e ir despacio subiendo a mi huesudo cuello para colgarse de él, de sentir sus labios devorar los míos con pasión junto a esa lengua que entro a mi boca y ordeno a la mía entra a la suya, era demasiado gozosa para no perderme en ella olvidando que no sería correcto de mi parte aprovecharme de esa niña que vi crecer.

Salí de mi estado impactado y la apreté a mi abrazándola de la cintura, igualando sus movimientos de labios peleando con su calculadora lengua que siempre solo dice lo necesario. Sentí como mis huesos se calentaban en la intensidad de ese beso al igual que ese joven y escultural cuerpo elevándose de temperatura.

No sé cuanto duro esa gloria pero cuando aparto sus labios de los muertos míos respirando con dificultad por la falta de aire, sonrojada pero aun con su semblante serio me dijo en tono seco.

—Sexo.

Me sonrojo en aumento casi sintiendo caer mi quijada al suelo.

—Ah...

—Eso quiero como regalo.

Su tono de voz era firme, por el infierno que estaba hablando en serio.

—M... Mandy tu me estas queriendo decir ¿Que como regalo quieres que hagamos... el Amor?...

La vi negar con la cabeza y apartarse de mi, tomo mi hoz que seguía en el sofá y sin permiso mío abrió un portal a su habitación.

—Yo no use esa palabra.

Continuaba con su tono firme aun sonrojada con un oculto deseo en su oscura mirada. Me tomo de una de mis huesudas manos y me jalo en lo que entraba al portar asiéndome entra con ella.

* * *

—Mandy.

Dije su nombre ya estando ambos en su habitacion, arrojo lejos mi hoz y me volvió a besar pero esta vez con más desespero en lo que sus rígidas manos intentaban subir mi toga para deshacerse de ella, sus labios me nublaban la razón pero logre tomarla de los hombros y mirarla a punto de caer en su red a los ojos.

—Mandy no sigas con est... esto...

Tartamudee al sentir sus húmedos labios besar mi huesudo cuello en lo que ella se desabotonaba la blusa dejando descubierto su busto con un fino sostén negro.

—Sabes bien que eres mi propiedad.

Dejo caer su blusa y tomo mis huesudas manos poniendolas sobre sus firmes senos asiéndome masajearlos, y por instinto continuar asiéndolo por mi cuenta con deseo logrando gemidos de sus labios.

—Aaaah... por eso puedo... aaaaah... hacer lo que quiera... aah... contigo.

Termino de decirme en lo que se quitaba el sostén para que continuara a mis anchas con el deleite de acariciar esos suaves senos que me hipnotizaron asiéndome empezar a llenarlos de besos, a la vez que los lamia y me atrevía a morder sus rosados pezones aumentando sus gemidos. Ella aflojaba su falda asiéndola deslizarse terminando en el suelo de su habitación, se deshacía de sus zapatos en lo que tomaba una de mis huesudas manos y la ponía sobre su abdomen plano asiéndola bajar bajo su vientre, llegando sobre su húmeda vagina cubierta por su fina ropa interior color negra, no pude evitar rosar mi muerta mano sobre ella con las ansias de introducirle mis huesudos dedos.

—Aaaaaaahhhm... baja esa... aaaahh... prenda... aaaaaaah...

Me dijo cortado entre pujidos que estando más que muerto me excitaban, mis huesos ardiendo sin necesidad de tener sangre oh venas en mi cuerpo me lo comunicaban. Como el fiel esclavo que engañosamente ella me convirtió analice su tono diciéndome con firmeza a pesar de estar pujando que esa fue una orden.

Aparte mis labios de sus soñados senos ya perdido en su juego, me fui inclinando besando su abdomen plano mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a mi imponente dueña, siempre aun cuando era una niña fue tan grande y me hacía y hace sentir pequeño que siempre esta asido nuestra posición, yo a sus pies como un sirviente y ella ordenándome complacerla.

Baje con rapidez esa última prenda con mis manos que temblaban no de miedo sino por el fuerte deseo que recorría mis huesos, no espere más ordenes teniendo esa húmeda vagina descubierta frente a mi cadavérico rostro, mi olfato de ser sobrenatural me decía que era virgen lo que aumento mi deseo y amor por ella, porque siendo Mandy me eligió a mí que siempre mea considerado menos que nada para ser el primero en su vida.

—Aaaah... Huesos... aaaahmmm.

La habitación se lleno de más placenteros pujidos suyos por el hecho que saboree su húmeda vagina con mi lengua sin tardar en unir mis labios con ella y empezar a succionarla, sin dejar de lado que mi lengua se introdujo en ella sintiendo que esa sombría rubia se aferraba a mi cráneo extremecidad por el acto.

—Aaaahhmm... P... Puro... aaahmmm... H... Hueso... oooh...

Escuchar mi nombre dicho con dificultad por sus calculadores labios mientras succionaba con más presión y jugaba con mi lengua dentro de ella, y mis huesudas manos acariciaban de arriba abajo sus suaves piernas, todas esas placenteras sensaciones estaban asiendo despertar en mi algo que jamás había sentido pero sabía bien de que se trataba. Hay muchas cosas que no se saben de los Reaper, como por ejemplo ¿Como nos reproducimos siendo solo de huesos? En palabras más claras para muchas especies incluyendo la humana no tenemos genitales, pero la respuesta es simple incluso un poco absurda para ese enigma: Los genitales se hacen presentes en un momento de demasiada excitación como este.

—Aaaaaahmm... Puro... aaaoohm... Hueso... aaaah...

Succionaba con más presión torturándola de placer y subiendo mis huesudas manos acariciando sus muslos sintiendo una presión en mi huesuda entrepierna por loco que parezca, la sentí aferrarse a mi cráneo aumentando el sonido de sus pujidos transformándose en un sonoro grito.

—¡PURO HUESO!.

Grito complacida mi nombre viviendo sino me equivoco el primer orgasmo de su fría vida, descargando en mi boca los dulces jugos de su virginal cuerpo que no siendo una creatura del cielo me supieron a gloria.

La escuche respirar con dificultad en lo que me ponía de pie y me di el lujo de verla más que sonrojada intentando respirar, deduje que necesitaba unos minutos de descanso pero al sentir como se desasía del todo de mi toga quitándomela con un claro deseo de lujuria y arrojándome desnudo a su esponjada cama, supe que me había equivocado.

Quizás esa ex niñita como siempre tenía todo planeado y no desperdiciaría tiempo calculado. Observo analíticamente mi despierta erección formada solo con huesos, sonrió con malicia en una sonrisa secreta que decía "Yo lo sabía"

Se arrojo sobre mí en esa cama que igual que yo la vio crecer y ahora seria la testigo callada de este par de seres que juegan con las reglas de la lógica.

—Aaahh.. Mandy... aaaah.

Jadié estremecido porque la mencionada había abierto sus piernas colocándose sobre mi erección asiéndola entrar en su vagina en un movimiento certero de sus caderas, vi como se mordió los labios para no gritar con una pocas veces vista en su rostro mueca de dolor, como la conoceré bien que se que ella jamás gritaría de dolor en un momento así porque se sentiría patética, en su lugar solo gimio mordiéndose más fuerte sus carnosos labios que casi parecían sangra.

—Hazlo.

Me ordeno secamente luchando por no quejarse ni dejar salir lágrimas de sus bellos ojos oscuros como él vacio.

Era consciente del dolor por el que la joven sombría sobre mi estaba pasando, pero la sensación de estar dentro de ella siendo tan estrecha por ser virgen y sentir la húmeda de su sangre manchando el cubrecamas me incito a empezar a envestirla escuchando el sonido de mis huesos chocar con su bello cuerpo, porque a pesar del dolor ella también movió sus caderas lento acostumbrándose a la situación pero aumentando rápido el movimiento por el hecho de ser Mandy no dejaría al dolor dominarla sino ella a el vencerlo para disfrutar el placer.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH PURO HUESO AAAAAAHHH NO SEAS LENTO AAAAAAAHH! ¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS!, ¡AAAAAHHH!.

Dio gritos de placer aferrando sus manos en mis costillas, moviendo más rápido sus caderas sudando asiéndome envestirla a mayor velocidad aferrando mis huesudas manos al cubrecamas, ¿En tan poco tiempo había logrado vencer el dolor para pasar al placer? Definitivamente esa chica que a sus diez años de edad me esclavizo jamás me dejaría de sorprender.

—Aaah... Mandy... oooh... M... Mandy... aaah.. Mandy... ohhh...

Decía su nombre una y otra vez jadeando saciándome del placer que esa calculadora creatura que desde hace años amo en silencio me daba con su acogedor cuerpo que no paraba de mover sus caderas, a la vez que mis rudas envestidas desalineaban su cabello de oro y me deleitaba contemplando una expresión poseída de placer posandose en su rostro.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH TODO PURO HUESO AAAAAAAHH!, ¡TODO!, ¡AAAAAAHHH QUIERO TODO LO QUE EL SEÑOR DEL INFRAMUNDO PUEDA DA Y MÁS!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Me ordeno aferrándose más a mis costillas aumentando el chocar su cuerpo con el mio en las envestidas que sin piedad alguna le daba jadiando, sin parar de decir su hermoso y temible nombre mi hidno. Un aura de maldad pura nos rodeaba mientras yo casi escuchaba las patas de la cama quebrase por la intensidad del frenesí.

—Aaaah... Mandy... Mandy... oooh... mi... aaah... Mandy... .

No me cansaría de esto, jamás podría cansarme.

Después de mucho tiempo sentí como ella vivía una adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo que se por la expresión en su rostro la disfruto como jamás en su vida.

—¡PURO HUESO!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Grito sumergida en éxtasis por un orgasmo ganado. Pero yo aun quería más de quien no dejo de pensar noche y día, de quien asido la protagonista de mis fantasías, de quien tanto pensé odiar y ahora es el amor de mi existencia.

—Mandy.

Dije su nombre sin permitirle apartarse de mi tomandola de las caderas, aumentando salvajemente mis envestidas creciendo el aura de maldad que nos rodeaba y ahora si quebrando las patas de esa cama, mi dueña se volvió aferrar a mis costillas con una expresión agotada en su rostro pero sin embrago volvió con el movimiento de sus caderas entregándome una sonrisa de orgullo, felicitándome a su manera que en este momento no tuviera piedad con ella.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HUESOS AAAAAAHHHH!, ¡PURO HUESO ASI AAAAAAHHH ASI AAAAAH!.

Sus gritos desgarradores de placer mezclados con mis jadeos complacidos y el sonido de mis huesos tronando con ese cuerpo chocando llenaron la habitación sin sesar. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la hice llegar a ese placer que abraza la existencia en un orgasmo, hasta que logre alcanzar el mío gritando el nombre de la que no solo es dueña de cada uno de mis sentidos sino también del muerto corazón que abriga mi ser esclavizado por esa mujer.

—¡MANDY!.

Ella ya no tenía más fuerzas para gritar así que solo cayó sobre mis costillas abrazándome posesivamente quedando dormida.

Jamás olvidare lo tranquila que fue esa noche donde la arrope con cuidado con unas de las sabanas rosas de esa cama sin apartarla de mis costillas donde su inexpresivo rostro reposaba, mis huesudos brazos la abrazaron como lo más preciado de la destrucción quedándome dormido oliendo su suave cabellera aroma a sublimes flores marchitas, una ilusa sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro soñando que esa felicidad perduraría, pero lo malo de soñar es el momento de despertar y volver a probar un bocado amargo de la realidad.

* * *

Continuamos de esa manera con una fuerte pasión que nos poseía cada dia sin límite alguno, no era consciente de que era para Mandy esos momentos que por mi parte eran entregas del devoto amor que le tengo, no me importaba si yo fuese su juguete pasional quita estrés para experimental oh pasar el rato, si yo era plenamente feliz creyendo que dentro de su oscuro corazón había ganado su amor.

Pero la agonía llego en cantidades cuando Mandy pasando un par de años termino sus estudios universitarios postulándose con un poderoso partido político para Alcaldesa de la cuidad, puesto que gano fácilmente,

Pero siendo Mandy no se conformo con eso queriendo ser la presidenta de la nación, puesto que aun no sé cómo se lo arrebato ¡IRWIN! Parece que ese odioso nieto de Dracula gano mucha popularidad entre los jóvenes realizando una gran campaña que abarcaba las redes sociales y siendo lo más visto por la juventud de esta generación gano los votos de la población joven, que según las encuestas siendo la mayor definiría al ganador, aun así no comprendo como esa campaña venció a Mandy si ella creo el termino manipular mentes.

Como odio ese maldito día que ese maldito engendró aprovecho las circunstancias para pedirle a Mandy ser su primera dama y ella por el maldito poder acepto... casarse con él. Creía que el peor día de mi existencia fue cuando ese par de niños me hicieron trampa en el limbo pero no fue ni la mitad de frustrante y doloroso que ese día que esa imponente humana hambrienta de poder me comunico su decisión como si nada.

* * *

Estabamos ambos en la cocina de su casa y yo le preparaba la cena, luche por no destrosar todos los platos por la rabia.

—¡POR EL INFIERNO MANDY, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE VAYAS A CASAR CON ESE TONTO SOLO POR EL MALDITO PODER?!.

—La ventaja de no ser directamente la presidenta sino la esposa de él presidente es que puedo hacer todo tipo de silenciosas cosas corruptas sin usar directamente mi nombre sino el suyo como escudo. Todo lo tengo calculado Huesudo, sabes que jamás comparto mi poder con nadie y esta es una prefecta oportunidad para tener ese poder, y a la vez vengarme lentamente de ese tonto por atreverse a cruzarse en mi camino. Se dará cuenta de lo hundido que esta hasta que el agua le sobrepase el cuello y no pueda respirar.

Me dijo de la forma más siniestra cortando en partes finas y delgadas una manzana que tenía en una de sus manos y en la otra un pequeño cuchillo. Le arrebate la manzana y el cuchillo lanzándolos muy lejos para que me prestara atención, como era capaz de estar como si nada aceptando una boda por interés con un plan tan frio que devoraba mis ilusiones de enamorado de ser el único que estuviera a su lado compartiendo su vida y sus noches de lujuria desbordadas.

—¡PERO Y NOSOTROS!.

La tome de los hombros con una consumidora desesperación en cada uno de mis huesos.

—¿Qué hay de lo nuestro Mandy?.

Ella siempre sin inmutarse con su mirada penetrante imposible de leer y sin parecer transmitir alguna emoción en su voz me respondió.

—No seas dramático saco de huesos, todo seguirá como siempre.

Sabía que ella jamás sentiría nada por ese tonto, pero los celos y el temor y la indignación me abrazaban en ese momento y hasta ahora me siguen abrazando, un sinsabor nació en mis labios burlándose cruelmente de mí, diciéndome que jamás se apartaría de ellos.

—Pero si te... casas con él ¿Que terminaría siendo yo?...

Las absurdas esperanzas que algún día tuve de llegar hacer su novio oficial murieron y en su lugar quedaron las dudas de si para ella pasaría hacer su juguete sexual oh el simple esclavo que siempre esta detrás de ella, aunque no le veía la diferencia si es lo que esos últimos años fui.

—Mi amante.

Me dijo con su tono indiferente que jamás cambia jalándome de mi toga con sus manos a ella, quitándome el sinsabor de los labios con un consolador beso pasional de los suyos que me hizo resignarme a lo que soy ahora. Su enamorado fiel amante, el único amante que jamás a tenido sexo con su señora porque lo único que mi ser es capaz de hacer con el fuego que destila esa sombría mujer es hacerle el amor.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en mi lugar de siempre cuando necesito desahogarme, el estudio donde puedo sentarme en una silla especial frente al escritorio y escribir mis más íntimos secretos en el diario que le regale hace años a esa ojos negros. Puede ser cierto lo que ella dijo sobre el diario pero si alguien lo leyera y conociera toda la verdad me daría igual, el amor no debería ser secreto pero si me e mantenido callado es solo por orden de mi dueña, no porque le tema eso lo supere desde hace tanto sino porque una orden suya lo es todo para este mísero perro faldero que tiene en sus manos.

—Puro Hueso ya se fue.

Su voz pareciendo un susurro proveniente del comunicador que como su supuesto asesor me dio rompió el silencio que tenía ese estudio asiendo como de costumbre vibra mis huesos, guardo el diario con cuidado.

—El deber me llama.

Digo para mí con una pequeña sonrisa de picardía tomando mi hoz abandonada a un lado del escritorio para abrí un portal al armario de la que ahora es su habitación, bien pudiera caminar por los pasillos de la lujosa respetable casa blanca en la que por su posición vivimos pero prefiero no gastar un segundo por las ansias de estar con la dueña de mis agonías y escasas sonrisas.

Abro el portal y sin tardar aparezco en ese armario que acoge finas ropas y pertenece a ese pequeño lecho donde esa rubia tiene dolor de cabeza cuando su señor esposo más la desea, pero cuando el no está su dolor de cabeza cambia a un anhelo de lujuria y amor en mis inmortales brazos.

—Ya se fue a su junta ese tonto cuernudo?.

Le pregunto en tono molesto saliendo del armario, observando a esa calculadora mujer que logro esclavizar a la muerte en su niñez usando una casi transparente bata de fina tela color rosa.

—Si.

Responde secamente y yo empiezo con mis inseguridades que este enfermizo amor me suele dar cada día.

—Tardo demasiado en irse, ¿No habrán hecho algo más?.

Arrastro las palabras adornadas en celos dándole la espalda, solo de pensar que ese maldito nerd toca a la que es su esposa pero mi amada me enferma peor que la enfermedad de la muerte lenta.

Una leve sensación de paz me tranquiliza al sentir más que el diablo oscuro ser abrazarme por la espalda susurrándome donde debería estar una de mis orejas si tuviera, con su tono que aunque frio me calienta seduciéndome a su manera.

–No digas tonterías, no gastaría mis deseos en algo tan insignificante como él si puedo estar con mi inútil esclavo de huesos.

Viniendo de ella eso es lo más que puedo esperar de una declaración de amor, será por sadomasoquismo que sonrió más enamorado que antes porque sin importar que tan mal me siga tratando se que hay más que cariño en sus secas palabras.

—Hagamos crecer a gran escala sus cuernos.

Le digo con cinismo en un tono de maldad en lo que me volteo y la siento besarme enloquecida sin tardar en empujarme mientras yo la abrazo y acaricio su cabello a esa cómoda cama cómplice de este pecado salido de la caja de pandora, empiezo abrí esa bata y mis huesudas manos se deslizan en ese cuerpo que a pesar de no ser legalmente su marido es más que mío.

—Aaaahhmmm... P... Puro... ooaahm.. Hueso... aaah.

Comienza ese bendito sonido de sus pujidos asiendo nacer fuego no solo en los huecos donde deberian estar mis ojos sino dentro de mi ser, pujidos que escapan de sus labios porque unas de mis manos se deslizo por su abdomen plano llegando bajo su vientre y acariciando su vagina ya humedecida, sin juegos dos de mis huesudos dedos se introducen en ella sintiéndola retorcerse sobre mí.

—Aaahhhm... oooh.. Huesos... aaammmm...

Introdusco más mis dedos y acerco su frio rostro con mi otra mano callando un momento sus pujidos de placer besándola con el mismo frenesí que su cuerpo ardiendo y retorciéndose me lo pide, sus mano inquietas acarician mi muerto rostro buscando la forma más rápida de arrancarme la toga, por este pequeño trozo de placentero infierno vale la pena cualquier desquiciado momento.

Aparto un segundo mis labios sabor azufre de los codiciados suyos que poseídos por la placentera tortura de mi mano no paran de pujar, pasando a enfurecerse porque por un corto segundo aparte los míos para preguntar perdiéndome en ese par de hermosos ojos negros que podrían a temblar a quien se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada pero que a mí y solo a mi ven con un secreto deseo.

—Mandy yo... oooh...

Jadeo porque ya logro arrancarme la toga y llena con húmedos besos mi cuello bajando a las costillas con una maestría que estos últimos años a desarrollado a mi lado.

—Yo también, Puro Hueso.

Calla mi declaración de amor volviéndome a besar con intensidad asiendo nacer el aura de maldad pura que nos rodea en cada uno de nuestros encuentros. No importa que por el momento solo tenga el lugar de su amante si para este eterno esclavo que le sirve cualquier lugar es bueno, la amo y se con cada uno de mis huesos que ella a pesar de solo dejarlo en un "yo también" me ama con su oscura alma.

—Mandy... oooh... Mandy...aaah.

—Aammh... Puro... ooaaah... Hueso... aaaaaaahhh...

Nos seguimos fundiendo en besos y caricias que jamás se sacian por un deseo con amor incomprendido que en cada entrega en lugar de apagarse se enciende, con un fuego más quemante que el del segundo nivel del infierno. Le eh jurado en cada uno de mis besos que por la eternidad seré su amante muerto.

**(Fin)**

* * *

**Raro O.O jajaja por favor no me maten XD**

**Aprobecho a recomendarles el fic "Bones" de "SailorSun75" es muy bueno con esta tematica.**

**Espero les haya gusta (En especial a ti talentosa Vikipaxa) agradresco a quienes han leido mis otros fics de esta serie y este, esperare sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


End file.
